<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Реставратор by el_tiburon, WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066778">Реставратор</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon'>el_tiburon</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021'>WTF Cyberpunk 2021 (fandom_Cyberpunk_2019)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Altered Carbon (TV), Black Mirror (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon-Typical Violence, Character Death, Crossover, Cyberpunk, Episode: White Bear, Gen, Politics, Social Issues</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:56:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,857</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29066778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/el_tiburon/pseuds/el_tiburon, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Cyberpunk_2019/pseuds/WTF%20Cyberpunk%202021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>В мире видоизменённого углерода существуют реставраторы – те, кто приводят оболочки в порядок перед повторным использованием. Джей – лучшая из них, вот только её прошлое скрывает какую-то отвратительную тайну.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Реставратор</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Автор частично вдохновлялся заявками «про цифровое бессмертие, типа стеков в Видоизмененном углероде» и «что-нибудь про Видоизменённый углерод».<br/>Рейтинг согласован как пограничный. Ненормативная лексика.<br/>В мире «Видоизмененного углерода» ЦЧГ – цифровой человеческий груз, полная запись личности.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Просыпаться в хранилище оболочек – то ещё удовольствие. Джей знала нюансы этого ощущения лучше всех в границах Протектората и суверенных миров. Она побилась бы об заклад, что собрала коллекцию самых гадких тел на свете, если бы такие заклады существовали. Когда изо рта вырвали шланг питания, желудок скрутило в приступе рвоты, горло свело спазмом, и Джей исторгла из себя пару горстей слизи с химическим запахом. Яркий свет резанул по глазам и вышиб слёзы, хотя память о прошлых пробуждениях подсказывала, что на самом деле в процедурной рассеянный полумрак для облегчения адаптации. Просто после абсолютной тьмы он сияет с силой сверхновой. Здесь ничего не менялось, всё тот же подвал без окон, ряды белого кафеля на стенах, ребристый каучуковый пол, чтобы дрожащие ноги перезагруженных не скользили. Всё пропитано запахами дезинфектора и рвоты. Тело горело, зудело и покалывало, как будто отходило после лёгкого обморожения. Джей попыталась пошевелить пальцами, потом потрогала лицо. Под слоем слизи оказались толстые щёки и борода. Мужчина. Это был просто факт, не имеющий для Джей особого значения. </p><p>Через пару часов она пила энергетический коктейль с раствором аминокислот и электролитом в комнате для персонала, предвкушая как минимум месяц, а то два или три настоящей жизни. Никто, кроме неё, не обрадовался бы, очнувшись в теле четырёхсотфунтового борова, который кроме ожирения и больных суставов страдал ещё целым букетом недугов. Его зубные протезы давно требовали замены, ноющая боль в опухших дёснах не прекращалась, а когда Джей выполоскала привкус биогеля, то почувствовала застарелую гнилостную вонь воспаления. А ещё медленно подкатывалась ломка, предыдущий владелец оболочки глушил жизненные неурядицы какой-то дрянью.</p><p>– С возвращением, детка, – в комнате для персонала появился Бакстер. Джей его пронырливую рожу терпеть не могла, одного взгляда на блёклые бегающие глазки, длинный нос и рыжеватую бородку на вытянутом лице достаточно, чтобы понять – перед тобой отпетый проходимец. Но Бакстер был именно тем парнем, от кого зависели её нечастые возвращения. Джей была из тех, о ком не принято говорить вслух, по закону реставраторы запрещены. Нельзя загружать стек только для того, чтобы временный хозяин испытывал чужую абстиненцию, мучительную операцию или избавлялся от накопленного годами ожирения. Но пока привести оболочку в относительный порядок традиционным способом стоит на порядок дешевле, чем проапгрейдить её в клинике или заказать новую, синтетическую, на реставраторов будет спрос. Говорят, что это бесчеловечно – заставлять кого-то переживать только страдания и удалять, когда оболочка будет восстановлена в соответствии с контрактом, но Джей бы поспорила. А перед тем, как поспорить, предложила бы этим умникам провести пару лет в абсолютной тьме не-бытия, а потом спросила, беспокоят ли их такие мелочи, как гнилые зубы или похмелье. </p><p>– Привет, Бакстер, – Джей помахала огромной толстой лапой с татуировкой тигриной морды на сгибе локтя. Движение вышло неловким и рваным, внушительная складка жира под плечом всколыхнулась, как тяжёлое уродливое крыло.</p><p>– У тебя целых два месяца на то, чтобы привести этого красавчика в форму, – Бакстер уселся на стул напротив как будто верхом, лицом к спинке, скрестив на ней руки. – Это бесплатное тело, оно досталось пожарному. Парень сгорел на работе.</p><p>Бакстер заржал, шутка показалась ему смешной, но Джей не смогла выдавить даже подобия улыбки.</p><p>– Перед смертью ему размозжило ноги раскалённой бетонной плитой, – продолжал он. – Денег на апгрейд у семьи нет, но на реставратора скинулась вся часть. Погибший был хорошим парнем. Он как раз будет проходить психотерапевтическое восстановление в конструкте. Я обещал, что когда он закончит лечение, его оболочка тоже будет как новенькая. Выжми из этого дерьма всё, что можно, Джей. Ты справишься, – Бакстер осклабился и гадко подмигнул.</p><p>Иногда реставраторы вольничают. Позволяют себе съесть или выпить лишнего, поспать подольше или прогулять тренировку, но только не Джей. Она лучшая, Бакстер хорошо выдрессировал её. Как-то она работала в теле располневшей и пристрастившейся к алкоголю стареющей кинозвезды. Привыкшая к роскошной жизни, она была вся в долгах, о покупке новой оболочки и думать было нечего. Ей повезло получить небольшую роль в сериале под условием «похудеть и привести себя в порядок», но бывшая прима была слишком ленива и изнеженна, чтобы сделать это самой. Джей потела за неё в тренажёрном зале, делала пробежки и ходила на массаж. Соблюдала диету, взвешивала каждый кусочек перед тем, как положить в рот. Ни капли алкоголя, строгий режим дня, восьмичасовой сон по циркадным ритмам. </p><p>Через несколько недель скинувшую двадцать фунтов и посвежевшую Джей встретил поклонник кинодивы, и она не устояла перед искушением. Ужин в ресторане закончился сексом в гостинице, и Джей отдавалась отчаянно и страстно, как в последний раз. Запах чистоты от белых простыней, ощущение чужой кожи под пальцами, трепет от поцелуев и прикосновений – она чувствовала себя по-настоящему живой и счастливой. </p><p>Вышел скандал, случайный любовник слил фотографии и видеозапись секса в сеть. Взбесившийся Бакстер долго терзал Джей в специальном пыточном конструкте. В этом деле он был настоящим затейником. Начал с вырывания ногтей, потом выжигал глаза, отпиливал ноги и руки электрической пилой, пару раз спалил дотла, облив бензином. Джей насчитала восемь виртуальных смертей, но что-то могло милосердно изгладиться из памяти, когда она балансировала на волнах боли между жизнью и смертью. С тех пор она строго следовала инструкциям. Жаловаться ей было некуда и некому, Джей не помнила ни настоящего имени, ни жизни до смерти. Её стеком Бакстер завладел нелегально, и по намёкам, обрывкам разговоров Джей догадалась, что когда-то была приговорена к окончательной смерти. Вот только убей бог не помнила, за что.</p><p>На время реставрации ей разрешили пожить в пустующей комнате в общежитии пожарной части. Вся мебель состояла из узкой, особенно для её нынешнего слоноподобного тела, койки, тумбочки, откидного столика, табуретки и вешалки для одежды. Джей не жаловалась, ей было, с чем сравнивать. </p><p>Каждое утро начиналось с длинной прогулки пешком, о пробежках пока нечего было и думать. Джей не обращала внимания на одышку и льющий ручьями пот, почти не чувствовала усталость. Она впитывала в себя жизнь города. Звуки, краски, запахи, голоса. Шорох шин по асфальту, шум дождя, холодные капли на лице, громкую болтовню спешащих в школу детей, сполохи уличных медийных экранов. Ароматы из китайского ресторанчика на перекрёстке казались ей райской амброзией, но она ни на грамм не отступала от разработанного для Колина меню. Свежие овощи, пророщенные зёрна, яйца, белковые волокна – заменитель мяса, протеиновые коктейли. Пить разрешалось только чистую воду и специальные растворы для снятия интоксикации.</p><p> Абстиненция терзала Джей две недели. Капельницы помогали плохо, придурок сидел на каком-то ядерном дерьме. Джей тряслась как в лихорадке, часами не могла заснуть, а когда, наконец, забывалась, то видела один и тот же кошмар: как убегала от красного человека с ружьём. Лица она не видела, только чёрную балаклаву со странным символом из белых квадратов. Джей просыпалась в испарине, задыхаясь от беспомощного ужаса, с ощущением песка под веками и мерзким привкусом в пересохшем рту. Он долго не проходил, сколько ни полощи рот. Потом стало легче, тело понемногу привыкло обходиться без дури, научилось переносить нагрузки и сбросило первые тридцать фунтов. Парни из пожарки стали звать Джей Колином, как погибшего товарища. По вечерам она приходила в комнату отдыха дежурных экипажей, чтобы попялиться в медиаэкран и немного поболтать. </p><p>– Сегодня Высший суд под председательством судьи Реджины Мерфи принял беспрецедентное решение – запретил хранение бэкапов кортикальных стеков на частных спутниках, – вещала голограмма корреспондента со ступеней монструозного серого здания Высшего суда. Джей с большим удовольствием посмотрела бы новую серию «Безбашенных мажоров» – приключений юных красавчиков, родившихся с серебряной ложкой во рту, но пожарные прилипли к экрану.</p><p>– В ближайшее время все спутники перейдут под контроль государства. Половина их ёмкости будет безвозмездно передана для хранения ЦЧГ, признанных представляющими особую ценность: деятелей науки, искусства, высших чиновников Протектората, а также тех, чьей жизни угрожает опасность. Например, официально объявленных целями террористов, личного состава полиции, солдат, принимающих участие в боевых действиях или получивших прямые угрозы жизни. Решение подверглось серьёзной критике сразу после вынесения – по мнению некоторых правозащитников, идея «белых списков бессмертия» нарушает базовые принципы равенства и делит граждан на касты. </p><p>– Вот приехали, – возмутился белобрысый здоровяк Эллиот, старший пожарного расчёта. – А как же мы? Почему они, мать твою, опять забыли про пожарных? Мы горим заживо, стеки плавятся до гребаных лужиц, а когда доходит до замены оболочек, нам вечно подсовывают всякое дерьмо, – он кивнул на Джей. – Вот как наш Колин должен в этом делать свою работу? Да в этой оболочке ни ботинки завязать, ни жопу подтереть!</p><p>Джей опустила глаза, почему-то ощутив себя лично виноватой в том, что бедняге Колину достался беспомощный больной жирдяй. Впрочем, ей-то стыдиться было нечего, она старалась на совесть.</p><p>– Это серьёзный удар сразу по нескольким финансовым и промышленным группировкам, прежде всего по империи Айзека Банкрофта, которому принадлежат пять из восемнадцати официально зарегистрированных спутников для синхронизации и хранения ЦЧГ. Он уже прокомментировал решение как беспрецедентно несправедливый и популистский шаг. Напомним, что обер-прокурор Протектората обратился в Высший суд, когда стало известно, что сотни преступников, среди которых виновные в массовых убийствах и терроризме, незаконно хранились на спутниках «Банкрофт групп». Все они ранее были приговорены к окончательной смерти. Оболочки для них нелегально изготовлялись частными кампаниями по мере возникновения спроса на их услуги. Пять лет назад всё та же судья Реджина Мерфи вынесла решение, которое запретило фактический выкуп кортикальных стеков преступников и заключение с ними любых контрактов как действия, шокирующие общественную мораль. После оглашения сегодняшнего вердикта судья Мерфи ответила на наши вопросы.</p><p>Картинка сменилась на изображение высокой, полной женщины в зловеще-официальной чёрной мантии. У неё был цепкий взгляд глубоко посаженных серых глаз, длинный крючковатый нос над массивным волевым подбородком и всклокоченные седые волосы. </p><p>Это лицо нельзя было назвать приятным, но Джей откуда-то знала, что Реджина Мерфи – справедливая судья и хороший человек. Это знание принадлежало к той, давно забытой прошлой жизни, в которой был человек в балаклаве и её нескончаемые кошмары. Джей налила большой стакан воды и жадно его выпила – в горле пересохло. </p><p>– Это было сложное решение, принципы хранения бэкапов с кортиальных стеков и справедливого использования свободного пространства спутников ещё предстоит обсудить и разработать. Сегодня Высший суд постановил, что нахождение такого инструмента в частных руках – аморально и угрожает интересам общества. Дальше дело за Конгрессом Протектората. Но люди вроде Айзека Банкрофта должны понять – время, когда за деньги можно было купить абсолютно всё, уходит, – судья Мерфи брезгливо поджала губы.</p><p>Ночью Джей долго ворочалась на неудобной жёсткой койке, стараясь ухватить ускользающее воспоминание. Почему она помнит светло-голубые, без окон, стены зала суда? Действительно ли судья Мерфи рассматривала её дело? И если её когда-то приговорили к окончательной смерти, почему она чувствует благодарность к этой женщине с некрасивым, лошадиным лицом?</p><p>Джей попросилась посидеть в информационном конструкте и изучила биографию Реджины Мерфи. Семьдесят два года, первая оболочка. Сначала была судьей окружного уголовного суда, потом – Верховного суда одной из колоний. В сорок семь получила назначение в Высший суд протектората. Одержима работой, славится болезненной принципиальностью и тяжёлым характером. Не замужем, детей нет.</p><p>На второй месяц Джей приступила к пробежкам и тренировкам в составе пожарного расчёта. Тело не слушалось, мышцы болели и горели, но она терпела, стискивая зубы. Головокружение и приступы тошноты сопровождали на каждом подъёме и спуске. Ей было жаль Колина – двух месяцев недостаточно, чтобы привести в порядок оболочку, которую гробили десятилетиями. Ей показали фотографии, с которых смотрел темнокожий парень, высокий и мускулистый, с доброй белозубой улыбкой. У него будет шок, когда очнётся.</p><p>Приближался день выгрузки, и Джей хандрила всё сильнее и сильнее. Она привыкла к ребятам из пожарной части, их вечерним посиделкам, грубоватому юмору и бесконечным байкам. Колина ждали жена и две очаровательные дочки, а ей предстояло вернуться обратно во тьму, в абсолютное ничто. До следующего алкоголика или наркомана, которому понадобятся её услуги.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда глаза привыкли к свету в процедурной, а горящие конечности понемногу начали слушаться, Джей привычно ощупала одной рукой лицо, а другую опустила между ног. Эта оболочка была женской, и, насколько она могла судить, слишком нормальной, чтобы требовался реставратор. Немного жирка на животе и бёдрах не в счёт, как и отвисшая грудь. Лёгкая абстиненция не то от сильных транквилизаторов, не то от блокаторов памяти присутствовала, но это было разовое недомогание. Ни те, ни другие не вызывали настоящей зависимости. Джей приняла душ, облачилась в махровый халат и попросилась к зеркалу. Тёмная кожа, коротко стриженые курчавые волосы – самое обычное лицо, даже приятное. Из зеркала на неё смотрела женщина лет тридцати пяти – сорока. Мышцы почти в порядке, несколько дней в спортзале по методике Джекки Мей и можно жить.</p><p>Бакстер, как всегда, явился, когда Джей пила энергетический коктейль, и физиономия у него была довольная, словно у вороватого кота, стащившего кусок мяса. Глаза блестели лихорадочным возбуждением, Джей даже не помнила, когда видела его таким.</p><p>– Привет, Джей. Как тебе? Чувствуешь что-нибудь необычное? – он загадочно подмигнул, но выражение лица было самое пакостное. Как будто Бакстер знал что-то важное и наслаждался этим.</p><p>– Не знаю. Это вполне приличная оболочка, не понимаю, что мне с ней делать.</p><p>– Пока просто обживись пару недель, – Бакстер развёл руки в широком жесте, с видом Санта-Клауса, исполняющего заветное желание ребёнка. – Это особый заказ.</p><p>– Хочешь сказать, что я могу пойти в кафе, наесться мороженого, купить себе бутылку джина и трахнуться с кем-нибудь? Я выиграла в лотерею?</p><p>– Да, только не порти оболочку. У неё уже есть новая хозяйка. Тебе не нужно делать ничего особенного, просто принимать витаминный коктейль за завтраком и ужином, да делать инъекции дважды в день.</p><p>Бакстер кинул ей дюжину наборов – крошечные одноразовые шприцы без маркировки, каждый заправлен прозрачной белой жидкостью. В ленте индивидуальных пластиковых упаковок, скатанной в аккуратный рулончик.</p><p>– Звучит заманчиво, – Джей недоверчиво заглянула ему в глаза, выискивая подвох. </p><p>– Вот именно. Оторвись на полную катушку, детка, – Бакстер достал из заднего кармана джинсов кредитный чип. – Считай, что у тебя поощрение за отличную работу.</p><p>Не веря своей удаче, Джей сняла номер в приличном отеле и отправилась сначала в ресторан, а потом во дворец наслаждений. От первой инъекции накатило ощущение нескончаемой энергии и всемогущества, но Джей списала его на душевный подъём от пробуждения в здоровом теле. Кажется, такого количества вредных вкусностей она не ела за всю реставраторскую жизнь. Жюльен с трюфелями был невозможно жирным, но божественным на вкус. Севиче из сегодняшней рыбы в остро-кислом маринаде и стейк средней прожарки под сливочно-перечным соусом после долгих лет на пресных овощах и белковых волокнах почти довели её до оргазма. А когда принесли двойной шоколадный фондан с тремя шариками ванильного мороженого под шапкой взбитых сливок, Джей пожалела, что у неё всего один желудок. Она сама не заметила, как за ужин выпила целую бутылку шампанского. Если её ждёт ещё хотя бы несколько дней такой жизни, то она простит Бакстеру то, какой он засранец. </p><p>Дворец наслаждений издалека сиял всеми цветами неоновой радуги. Ненормально яркие картинки стонущих девиц, пухлогубых и грудастых, сменялись открыточными видами лучших курортов Протектората, а те, в свою очередь, образами гонок, боёв и подъёмов на горные вершины. Все виды впечатлений, безопасно и недорого. Джей выбрала стандартное романтическое приключение на пляжах залива Амистад – немного старомодного курорта с двухсотлетней безупречной репутацией. В лучах заходящего солнца, отражающегося от бирюзовых волн, стройный белозубый красавец нежно целовал её губы, вылизывал шею и шептал признания – перед тем, как уложить на расстеленный на мелком белоснежном песке плед. Ощущения в конструкте удовольствий были искусственно усилены, и после возвращения реальный мир некоторое время казался блёклым, даже буйство огней Даунтауна потускнело.</p><p>Джей вернулась в гостиницу, приняла душ и перед сном сделала второй укол. Приятное возбуждение накатило тёплой волной, наполнило спокойствием и неожиданным ощущением счастья. Ей приснилась маленькая темнокожая девочка, играющая с белым плюшевым медведем. И для Джей важнее всего на свете было то, что она жива и здорова. Могла ли у неё когда-нибудь быть дочь? Спрашивать Бакстера бесполезно, он обожает издеваться над Джей.</p><p>– Протекторат потрясло дерзкое убийство судьи Высшего суда Реджины Мерфи, – медиаэкран в ресторане отеля, где Джей ела свой омлет с креветками, был настроен на выпуск новостей. – Её автомобиль взорвался на парковке в тот момент, когда водитель включил мотор, и оба стека были уничтожены. У полиции до сих пор нет никаких зацепок, но основная версия – месть за её деятельность. Месяц назад Реджина Мерфи вынесла постановление об аресте счетов и значительной части собственности семьи Банкрофт в рамках иска «Протекторат против Айзека и Элайджи Банкрофтов». Анонимные источники в Высшем суде сообщают, что она регулярно получала угрозы, но никак на них не реагировала. Возможно, возвращение Реджины Мерфи поможет пролить свет на эту загадочную историю, ведь в соответствии с принятым в прошлом году законом её ЦЧГ сохранился на правительственном спутнике. После прохождения всех формальностей и подбора новой оболочки Реджина Мерфи вернётся к исполнению своих обязанностей.</p><p>Сюжет закончился и включился рекламный ролик, а у Джей на душе почему-то стало гадко. Она без аппетита допила апельсиновый сок, вернулась в номер и сделала очередной укол. Прилив энергии и безмятежного блаженства заставил её забыть обо всём. Джей целый день гуляла, в городском парке и по набережной, она ела мороженое с соленой карамелью в кафе на смотровой площадке и любовалась на панораму города. Она снова была жива, и не просто жива. Джей была собой. Она никогда не верила в эти глупости, будто бы стек, вернувшийся в изначальную оболочку «узнаёт» её и это ощущение ни с чем не сравнить. Но сейчас ей казалось, что так и есть, или дело было в волшебных уколах. Вечером она пошла в «Формулу воды» – самый настоящий спа-центр, а не какой-то там конструкт. Джей плескалась в термальных бассейнах, грелась в саунах, каталась с водяных горок, сидела в джакузи, ощущая, как тугие струи приятно щекочут кожу. В отель она вернулась расслабленная и сонная, и едва не забыла сделать очередной укол. Во сне она увидела парня, и татуировка у него на загривке повторяла странный символ на балаклаве человека в красном. Утром она спала дольше обычного, а когда проснулась, почувствовала непреодолимое желание сделать новый укол. Что бы это ни было, оно вызывало привыкание. Насколько Джей могла судить, а опыт у неё был богатый – очень, очень сильное. Ещё через день она убедилась, что Бакстер втравил её в какую-то грязную игру – новой хозяйке должно было достаться тело, крепко подсевшее на инъекции. А ещё вещество, которое она колола, не походило ни на один известный в Протекторате наркотик, уж Джей-то на них собаку съела. Ничего похожего на синтетический кайф, просто прилив энергии, спокойной уверенности и счастья. Она догадалась, почему Бакстер разрешил ей немного пожить нормальной жизнью. Чтобы истосковавшаяся хоть по чему-нибудь приятному Джей приняла эти ощущения за собственные и не заметила подвоха.</p><p>Но он просчитался: уколы обостряли ум, давали мыслям – ясность, а памяти – глубину и чёткость. Настолько, что начали всплывать воспоминания, на которые Бакстер явно не рассчитывал. Джей сидела в кресле на сцене, а зрители в зале, лиц которых она не видела, ослепленная светом прожектора, свистели и улюлюкали, выкрикивая ругательства. Они ненавидели её, все до единого. А в безликом казённом зале суда, задыхаясь от рыданий, Джей повторяла одно и то же: «Убейте меня. Убейте. Пожалуйста, убейте меня». И сквозь влажную дымку слез ей показалось, что она видит Бакстера на скамье для зрителей. Этот урод преследовал её всю жизнь и даже после смерти не отвязался. </p><p>– Вердикт судьи Рассела по делу Виктории Скилейн отменить, приговорить её к окончательной смерти, – громкий, командный женский голос разносится по залу суда, и она плачет от облегчения. А у Бакстера рожа бледная и вытянутая, он нервно треплет бородку пальцами.</p><p>На шестой день у Джей остался последний шприц, и она отправилась в хранилище оболочек за добавкой. По пути купила большую коробку сладостей и дорогой парфюм для старшей медсестры Нэнси и новенькую виртуальную гарнитуру «Ямаха», звук и изображение лучше, чем в реальности. Это для администратора Винса, который за небольшую мзду помогал Бакстеру вычищать последствия его грязных делишек в системе регистрации и учёта оболочек. </p><p>– Как жизнь, Нэнси? – Джей выложила подарки на столик.</p><p>– Да так себе, Скайлер крепко помяла отцовскую машину, и Лиам чуть не прибил её. Теперь у нас три кредита, а не два, а зарплату не прибавили, – отмахнулась она и разлила чай.</p><p>– Скажи, Бакстер ничего не болтал про эту оболочку? – осторожно начала Джей.</p><p>– Нет, вроде, только ходит довольный, как будто завтра Рождество. Сдаётся мне, что за этот заказ он получит чёртову прорву денег. </p><p>– Интересно, за что? Мне даже делать ничего не надо, знай, коли витаминки. Ты случайно не знаешь, что это? </p><p>– Нет, впервые их вижу. А в чём дело?</p><p>– Да понимаешь, я такая растяпа. Пришла к Бакстеру за следующей порцией, первую упаковку я уже сколола. Положила в задний карман джинсов и случайно спустила в сортир. Он меня убьёт, если узнает.</p><p>–  Не могу тебе помочь. У нас на складе таких нет, да на них и маркировки-то не было.</p><p>– А где Бакстер их берёт, тоже не знаешь? Может, там купить можно?</p><p>– Ему курьер привозил, лощёный такой, благоухающий, костюмчик с иголочки, как будто это адвокат, а не курьер вовсе. Брал с Бакстера какую-то расписку, как в старинные времена, на бумаге, ещё ручку оставил в регистратуре, красивую. Я её для внучки прибрала.</p><p>– Дай взглянуть? – Джей умоляюще улыбнулась. </p><p>Нэнси вздохнула и достала из ящика стильную перламутровую автоматическую ручку с вечными чернилами. И логотипом в виде двух букв “B”, развёрнутых в разные стороны и увенчанных короной. «Банкрофт групп». Недотёпе-курьеру поручили не наследить в виртуале и наказали использовать подписи на бумаге вместо биометрической идентификации. А он всё равно, что оставил автограф своих хозяев. Значит, это люди Банкрофтов хотят сделать новую хозяйку оболочки полностью зависимой. Джей ещё немного поболтала с Нэнси для отвода глаз и попрощалась.</p><p>– Привет, Винс, – окликнула Джей администратора за высокой стеклянной стойкой. – Пойдём на пару слов?</p><p>Винс был единственным в хранилище, кто знал не только то, что Джей – реставратор, но и то, что она – нелегальный стек без регистрации в государственной информационной системе. Винс был недалёким и падким на деньги, и всё время трясся, что их с Бакстером махинации кто-нибудь обнаружит. Самому Винсу за такие дела мог светить тюремный срок и потеря оболочки, но каждый раз жадность оказывалась сильнее страха.</p><p>– Привет, Джей. Вижу, ты цветёшь и пахнешь?</p><p>– Да, грех жаловаться, работа не бей лежачего. Только один вопрос не даёт мне покоя. Кого загрузят в эту оболочку, Винс?</p><p>– Ты же знаешь, я не могу тебе сказать. Да я и сам не знаю, данные закрыты, какая-то шишка, которая хранилась на государственной половине спутника.</p><p>– А если подумать? – Джей достала из сумки упаковку с виртуальной гарнитурой. У Винса была маленькая слабость: все деньги он спускал в гоночных конструктах.</p><p>– Джей… – он заколебался. – Я действительно не могу посмотреть.</p><p>– Ну как хочешь, – она пожала плечами. – Да только сдаётся мне, что это не заказ, а подстава. Я тут решила поразвлечься и купила себе игрушку. Хорошего такого размера, – она показала руками, какого именно, и Винс присвистнул. – Так вот, когда я себя ублажала, то почувствовала что-то не то. У меня внутри был датчик, регистрирующий активность оболочек, очень продвинутый. </p><p>– Ты ведь его выкинула? – Винс нервно сглотнул, на висках выступили мелкие капельки пота.</p><p>– Конечно. Не хочу тебя пугать, но, кажется, – Джей наклонилась к нему и понизила голос, – они вычисляют реставраторов. По этой штуке легко заметить, что оболочка вовсе не ждала новую хозяйку в заморозке, как положено. Поэтому давай вместе посмотрим, кто это такая. Я, мать твою, тоже не хочу, чтобы меня окончательно распылили на молекулы.</p><p>Удивительно, какой сообразительной и быстрой на язык сделали её эти инъекции.</p><p>Винс утёр пот, молча отправился за стойку и не вылезал из своего компьютера полчаса. А потом сказал то, о чём Джей уже и сама догадалась.</p><p>– Чтоб тебя, Джей. Эта оболочка для судьи Реджины Мерфи.</p><p>Вечером Джей не стала вкалывать очередной шприц. Она долго колебалась, даже зачем-то для вида процарапала сгиб локтя, но содержимое пустила так, что крошечные капельки скатились по коже. Ночью ей стало плохо, попеременно бросало то в жар, то в холод, сердце бешено колотилось. Организм требовал свою стимуляцию, отказываясь засыпать без неё, но это ещё не было настоящей абстиненцией. Настоящая пришла утром. Джей чувствовала себя настолько слабой и разбитой, что едва встала с постели. Ноги не держали её, тело буквально приплющивало к полу, словно сила тяжести выросла в несколько раз, а кислорода в воздухе стало мало, как на вершине горного пика. Во рту пересохло, под веками жгло, мышцы сводило судорогами, а мозг услужливо подкидывал сладостные воспоминания о приливе энергии и тёплом ощущении счастья. «Сделай укол, просто сделай укол, тебя это никак не касается», – причитал внутренний голос. Джей никогда раньше не чувствовала ломку такой силы. Чтобы отрезать себе путь к отступлению, она действительно спустила ленту со шприцами в унитаз.</p><p>Отвратительнейшее физическое состояние перемежалось паническими атаками и непроходящим ощущением беспомощного ужаса перед действительностью, которое Джей откуда-то знала очень хорошо. И как будто жила с ним дольше, чем без него. Это был настоящий вызов. Кто угодно сломался бы, но только не Джей. За годы жалкого существования реставратором она научилась терпеть, она была сраным чемпионом по терпению. Головоломка ещё не полностью сложилась в её голове, но Джей была уверена, что это её шанс. Сделать что-то стоящее и как-то искупить преступление, которого она не помнила. Ну и натянуть нос Бакстеру, разумеется. </p><p>На второй день она едва доползла до туалета на коленях, её долго выворачивало слизью и желчью, потом спазмы стали сухими. Воду пришлось пить прямо из душевого шланга, встать, а тем более спуститься в ресторан она не могла. На третий день ожили все её ночные кошмары, она видела в углу комнаты человека в балаклаве, и он целился в неё из ружья. Джей пряталась под кроватью и чувствовала, как перед ней расступается холодная, влажная земля. В ушах стоял звук бензопилы, перемежаемый криками и улюлюканьем. В коридоре она видела повешенный – а может, повесившийся? она не знала, – труп. </p><p>На четвёртый день стало легче, она смогла умыться и заказать в номер питьевой воды и восстанавливающих протеиновых коктейлей. На пятый – выйти на улицу и поесть как следует. Джей справилась, и была ужасно горда собой. На шестой она пошла в салон красоты, сделала причёску и макияж, чтобы Бакстер не заметил следов ломки. А ещё купила подарок для судьи Реджины Мерфи.</p><p>– Ну что, локти грызёшь, что нужно расставаться с такой отличной оболочкой? – Бакстер издевательски захихикал, когда она пришла на выгрузку. Он никогда не боялся, что Джей сбежит. Стараниями Винса липовая идентификация переставала работать строго в нужный час, как грёбаная карета и бальное платье Синдереллы.</p><p>– Это работа, Бакстер, – на душе у Джей без всяких уколов было легко и приятно. </p><p>– Так ничего и не заметила? – Бакстер взглянул на неё с брезгливой жалостью. – Какое ты всё-таки убожество. Это же твоё тело, Джей. В нём ты родилась, а потом натворила такое, что тебя возненавидела вся колония Зеркальный мир. Да чего скромничать, ты и за её пределами прославилась. Настолько, что твою оболочку запретили использовать тридцать лет, чтобы, цитирую вердикт, «никто не испытывал незаслуженных нравственных страданий». Они истекли месяц назад, и я представляю кое-чьё лицо, когда она увидит себя в зеркало, – Бакстер потёр руки. На лице у него было написано злорадное удовлетворение.</p><p>– Что я сделала, Бакстер? – без особой надежды спросила Джей. </p><p>– О, детка, не сегодня. Я хочу, чтобы ты заснула в терзаниях этим вопросом. Я буду возвращать тебе воспоминания по кусочкам, с каждым новым заказом, но такого курорта у тебя больше не будет, я уж постараюсь. Зато теперь ты всегда будешь помнить, какова на вкус настоящая жизнь в собственном теле.</p><p>Джей кивнула, пряча улыбку. И ты тоже будешь помнить эту реставрацию, засранец.</p><p>***</p><p>Джей очнулась без шланга-пуповины, липкого биогеля и даже без мерзкого послевкусия перезагрузки. Конструкт.</p><p>– Ты меня подставила, грязная сука, – Бакстер, багровый от злости, надвигался на неё с чем-то вроде чудовищной дрели, оканчивающейся двухфутовым расширяющимся сверлом. – Ты хоть представляешь, кого ты наебала? Неблагодарная, тупая дрянь. </p><p>Джей молча отступала в угол. Ощущение парализующего ужаса и полной невозможности что-то предпринять при виде Бакстера со смертельным механизмом в руках было знакомым настолько, будто Джей переживала его сотни раз. Тысячи.</p><p>– Я ведь спас тебя, выкупил твой поганый стек, когда эта лицемерная гадина, возомнившая себя святым правосудием, отправила тебя на окончательную смерть. Только вся её принципиальность не больше, чем гордыня.</p><p>– Почему ты его выкупил, Бакстер? – спросила Джей дрожащим от слёз голосом. – Что я тебе сделала, что ты даже умереть мне не дал?</p><p>– О, между нами столько всего было. Ты годами задавала мне этот вопрос, мы были неразлучны, как Микки Маус и его Минни. Белый медведь, ты его вспомнила? Раз уж уколы сделали тебя настолько сообразительной? </p><p>Джей помотала головой. Что-то неопределенное, бесформенное, но очень пугающее пробивалось сквозь пелену забвения, но она не могла уцепиться за мысль.</p><p>– Я хотел знакомить тебя с Викторией медленно, но ты всё испортила. Она, то есть ты, была самым ненавидимым человеком в колонии Зеркальный мир. </p><p>Стена конструкта задрожала, из неё выдвинулось деревянное кресло со стальными зажимами для запястий на подлокотниках. Джей бросило в него, и зажимы защёлкнулись, противно лязгнув. Стена напротив превратилась в экран, по которому транслировался выпуск новостей. Виктория Скилейн, в оболочке, которую Джей носила две недели, только младше лет на пятнадцать. Вместе с женихом, тем самым парнем с татуировкой на загривке, они похитили шестилетнюю девочку. Узнавание смутное, полустёртое, кажется, его звали Иен? Девочку она помнила лучше, и когда Бакстер, злорадно ухмыляясь, включил видео с её же мобильного, Джей зарыдала в голос. Она захлёбывалась от стыда, ужаса и ненависти к себе. Это она, Виктория Скилейн, снимала на камеру, как Иен мучил и убивал маленькую Джемайму. </p><p>Воспоминания возвращались, парк правосудия «Белый медведь» медленно выплывал из тумана. Дни, похожие один на другой. Её пичкали снотворным и блокаторами памяти, чтобы она просыпалась, не представляя, кто она такая. Джей-Викторию окружали следы преступления и намёки, подобранные с садистской тщательностью. Перед ней разыгрывался омерзительный спектакль, и Бакстер играл в нём главную роль. И, чёрт возьми, ему нравилась эта работа. Нравилось мучить её, а ещё больше то, что никто никогда не осудит его за эти мучения. На самой границе подсознания Джей казалось, что иногда он тайно пробирался по ночам в её квартиру, чтобы трахнуть её. Полный уверенности, что вершит правосудие. </p><p>На первый взгляд её сюжет был не таким жутким, как история Джемаймы, её всё время проводили по грани между ожиданием боли и самой болью. Виктория Скилейн умирала от страха и стыда, но оставалась жива. Но, если вдуматься, то, что она оставалась жива, и было самым душераздирающим. Безнадёжность как она есть, умноженная на дни, месяцы и годы.</p><p>– У нас всё было отлично, – Бакстер смотрел на её рыдания почти с умилением. – Парк был крутым бизнесом, очень прибыльным. Я менял сценарий каждый сезон, и у нас отбоя не было от зрителей.</p><p>– Ты больной мудак, – пробормотала Джей сквозь слёзы.</p><p>– Заткнись, сука! Это ты снимала на камеру убийство шестилетней девочки! А я – исполнял приговор суда, и пятнадцать лет не знал горя. Я был уважаемым человеком, у меня интервью брали, а потом появились эти грёбаные чистоплюи, воины милосердия. Устроили целую кампанию, что это бесчеловечное зрелище потакает низменным инстинктам, – Бакстер передразнил кого-то тонким, писклявым голосом. – Устраивали пикеты, что парк нужно закрыть. Сначала я лишился посетителей, потом от меня стали отворачиваться, словно я прокажённый. Как будто это я, а не ты – убийца. </p><p>– Пятнадцать лет?! – ошарашенно повторила Джей. – Я переживала это каждый день пятнадцать лет? </p><p>– Да, пока Реджина, гори она в аду, Мерфи не пересмотрела твоё дело и не приговорила тебя к окончательной смерти. А в мотивах вердикта написала про меня и про парк такое, что я стал изгоем навсегда, – пожаловался Бакстер, снова подошёл ближе и вскинул дрель. – Разве это справедливо, скажи? </p><p>– Я не знаю, – пролепетала Джей, вжимаясь в кресло. </p><p>– Мне пришлось уехать, затаиться и прозябать тридцать лет. Словно я крыса какая. Забыл сказать, что эти человеколюбивые ублюдки в Зеркальном мире плеснули в меня кислотой на улице, и мне понадобилось очень, очень много денег на апгрейд оболочки.</p><p>– И ты снова заработал их на мне, – догадалась Джей.</p><p>– Конечно, ведь это ты виновата. Знаешь, я к тебе даже привязался, – доверительно поведал он и включил дрель у самой щеки Джей. – Но из-за тебя я опять потерял всё. Ты хоть представляешь, что Банкрофт сделает со мной за то, что у Реджины Мерфи вместо настоящей зависимости всего лишь лёгкое недомогание???</p><p>– Банкрофт хотел, чтобы самая честная судья Протектората стала марионеткой в его руках. Он бы щедро заплатил тебе за это, – Джей всем существом трепетала от ужаса перед невыносимой болью, которая её ожидала. Но почему-то чувствовала удовлетворение. Она была хорошим реставратором, она, пусть самую капельку, но всё-таки подлатала этим поступком свою дурацкую жизнь.</p><p>– Ты довольна, дрянь? Довольна?</p><p>Сверло почти пропороло скулу, но тут Бакстер вместе с дрелью без следа исчез из конструкта. И Джей оставалось только надеяться, что Реджина Мерфи нашла её послание – капсулу с флешкой, на которой было ещё одно снятое ею видео. Где она сдавала Бакстера, Банкрофта и их план с наркотиками. И которое заканчивала словами: «Пожалуйста, найдите мой стек и убейте меня окончательной смертью». Капсулу она спрятала внутри тела, в том месте, где, как она надеялась, никому не придёт в голову её искать.</p><p>***</p><p>Очнулась Джей в мужской и относительно здоровой оболочке, только живот немного подводило от голода. Тело было не из заморозки, одето в арестантскую робу, а руки скованы за спиной наручниками. Джей сидела в просторном кабинете на диванчике. В углу стоял самый настоящий, не голограмма, аквариум с тропическим рыбками, а напротив, за массивным старомодным деревянным столом в высоком кожаном кресле сидела… она сама. С аккуратно зачёсанными назад волосами и в строгом деловом костюме тёмно-песочного цвета. Только суровое выражение лица, поджатые губы и проницательный взгляд не могли принадлежать ни Джей, ни Виктории Скилейн. Даже линия подбородка стала другой, более волевой и решительной, а между бровями пролегла жёсткая вертикальная складка.</p><p>– Здравствуй, – от голоса Реджины Мерфи ей захотелось встать и вытянуться по струнке.</p><p>– Здравствуйте, – пробормотала Джей. Голос у оболочки был знакомым и незнакомым одновременно. – Вы нашли его? Моё послание?</p><p>– Да, признаю, это было очень остроумно. Спасибо, мне повезло, что реставратором оказалась именно ты, Виктория Скилейн. Какой блестящий, иезуитский план, – она поднялась из-за стола. – Жаль, что ты не припрятала образец этого вещества – нет выраженного наркотического кайфа, полное сознание – никто не заподозрил бы во мне зависимую.</p><p>– Извините, я всё выбросила, иначе я бы не справилась, – поспешила объяснить Джей. Она опустила глаза, разглядывая свои ноги, и тут до неё дошло. Это было тело Бакстера. Значит, старого прохиндея арестовали.</p><p>– Не извиняйся, я просто рассуждаю. Жаль, что восстановить состав по следам из крови и тканей не удалось, иначе Айзеку уже предъявили бы обвинение. Интересно, это была его идея – поместить меня именно в твоё тело, едва дождавшись истечения запрета на его использование?</p><p>– Мне кажется, Бакстера. Шуточка в его духе. Но меня ведь уже забыли, правда? Вас не будут ненавидеть из-за этого тела?</p><p>– Меня уже достаточно ненавидят за то, что я Реджина Мерфи, – сжатые губы тронула улыбка. </p><p>– Но вы же честная судья? – не поняла Джей. – За что вас ненавидеть?</p><p>– «Честная» значит всего лишь то, что меня нельзя купить за деньги. Но это не делает непогрешимой. Я вершу и ломаю чужие судьбы, этим никогда не будут довольны. Я ошибаюсь, как любой человек. Ещё бывает, что у меня просто нет правильного решения. Я не знаю, как поступить, и выбираю из двух зол, не будучи уверенной, какое меньше. Но я в любом случае должна встать, выйти из совещательной комнаты и вынести вердикт, даже если очень хочется сбежать через заднюю дверь.</p><p>– А когда вы рассматривали моё дело, то тоже колебались, какое зло – меньшее? Заслужила ли Виктория Скилейн переживать один и тот же кошмар десятилетиями, пока не умрёт от старости?</p><p>– Нет, – покачала головой судья Мерфи. – Парк «Белый медведь» извращал саму идею правосудия. Оно не должно становиться расправой и превращаться в шоу, которое будит в людях зверей. Развлекаться, глядя на чужие страдания, даже если это страдания убийцы – отвратительно. И не только потому, что это жестоко, а потому, что внушает мысль, что это возможно и даже правильно, если жертва это заслужила. А дальше обосновать, почему жертва заслужила, становится делом техники. С твоим приговором у меня другая проблема, раньше мне никогда не приходилось исполнять их самой.</p><p>– Но вы это сделаете? Я не хочу больше возвращаться.</p><p>– Мне будет очень жаль, Виктория Скилейн, учитывая, что ты для меня сделала. Но я сама вынесла этот вердикт и не могу отступить.</p><p>– Спасибо вам, – Джей почувствовала, как в глазах становится мокро. – И прижмите Бакстера как следует. Он изворотливый и продажный садист.</p><p>– Обещаю, – судья Мерфи смотрела на неё тепло, с искренним сочувствием. Как на Викторию Скилейн никто не смотрел уже целых полвека. И ей показалось, но, конечно, только показалось, что в уголках глаз стальной Реджины Мерфи тоже блеснуло что-то похожее на слёзы.</p><p>Реджина Мерфи не стала передавать стек Виктории Скилейн в службу исполнения наказаний. Это было её бремя, её напоминание о том, в чём суть правосудия и её работы. В неотвратимости и необратимости последствий.</p><p>Стиратель для стеков вовсе не выглядит зловещим или опасным – неприметная серая или чёрная коробочка со слотом в крышке и единственной кнопкой. Окончательная смерть приходит буднично, ЦЧГ стирается без возможности восстановления в среднем за сорок шесть секунд. И перед тем, как нажать кнопку и окончательно стереть Викторию Скилейн, рука Реджины Мерфи почти не дрогнула. Почти.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>